


Axe-idental

by Sharman



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharman/pseuds/Sharman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right now, Boyd would do anything to get out of this strategy briefing and have some alone time with Ike.</p><p>Anything, even maim himself with his own axe.</p><p>Set during Path of Radiance, before Chapter 1: The Battle Begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Axe-idental

**Author's Note:**

> (Some of the dialogue in the beginning was taken from the game's script, but I wrote the majority of this fic, like, 2 years ago, so I don't remember what…please don't sue me, IS)
> 
> (Also, I changed the title because I like puns and I tend to name fics in like five seconds and just roll with it)

“Good morning, Ike. Today's your first day as a professional soldier, isn't it?”

“Yeah, and I'm ready to go.”

“It’s a bit early though, isn’t it? We’re not heading into town for a couple more hours. I was planning on briefing you guys on the road, but you all seem to be ready, so why not now?” Titania looked from Ike to the three brothers in the back of the room, who were sitting around a table and insulting each other, no doubt.

“Rolf, Boyd, stop that,” Oscar scolded in a hushed tone, coming between his younger siblings with his arms raised in a peaceful gesture.

Titania cleared her throat, her hands square on her hips to display her annoyance. “Boys?” As much trouble as they gave her, Titania was quite fond of the trio’s antics, although you would never hear her say it.

“Captain Titania.” Oscar immediately regained his composure, nudging Boyd with his elbow and shooting him a look that said _you too_ , although it was lost on him.

Boyd straightened up before placing a hand on Rolf’s head and ruffling his almost neon-green hair. “Time for you to get lost, kiddo.”

"Heyyy–”

Rolf opened his mouth to say something in his defense, but was silenced by Oscar herding him out the back door. “I think I saw Mist heading out to the lake earlier. Why don’t you go see if you can catch up to her?”

Rolf’s face immediately brightened as he nodded and ran out towards the gate to the courtyard with a slight skip in step (the one that Boyd never stopped teasing him about).

By now, Ike was already at the briefing table, eager to learn of his assignment. Boyd pulled out the chair next to him, loudly dragging wood on wood. He scooted his chair closer to Ike, making even more noise and earning a watchful glance from Titania. “So,” he started, keeping his voice as low as possible so as not to annoy her even further, “you can go on missions with us now, huh? I can’t wait to show you how a _real_ soldier does it.”

“Boyd, please.”

“What’s the matter, Ike-y boy?” He lowered himself enough to pick up his axe off the floor and rested it in his lap. “It takes a lot of skill to handle this piece of wood between my legs, y’know.”

Ike glared at him out of the corner of his eyes, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms at Boyd’s never-ending innuendo.

“…so, the request comes from a…Ike? Boyd? Are you two even paying attention?” Titania’s infamous fire was back in her eyes as they bore down on them.

“Captain Titania!” The two responded in unison, assuming a militant posture. Oscar sighed from the other end of the table.

“Anyways, the request comes from a villager in Caldea…”

Boyd’s voice was even lower when he spoke again. “So, Ike, maybe I could show you how to do that move I pulled on you during training…Ike? Hello?”

Ike kept his eyes forward and his attention on the briefing.

 _So, he’s not responding to words, eh?_ , Boyd thought to himself, a mischievous smile crossing his lips. He scooted his chair even further to the right so him and Ike were practically touching. Ike simply crossed his arms tighter and continued to ignore his friend, resolute on getting through the meeting without another scolding. Expecting as much, Boyd decided to try something a little more dangerous. Titania was at the head of the buffet table and Oscar on the opposite side, so no one else was able see what was going on underneath.

The sudden sensation took him by suprise and he grunted just a little too loudly.

“See the blue markers here, those represent our party…Ike? Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine,” Ike gritted through his teeth. “Captain,” he amended, with a submissive nod towards his superior. Boyd was smirking, clearly pleased with himself, something that didn’t pass by Ike.

“Honestly, can you two stay focused for more than a minute at a time? Now, as I was saying, the red markers here indicate where we expect the enemies to be set up…”

Intent on getting revenge, Ike waited until Titania’s eyes were off them and back on the map of Caldea before he got to work. Boyd’s face was giving nothing away, but Ike could just _feel_ the smugness coming off of his perfectly toned biceps. Ike decided to catch him off guard by sneaking a hand down his trousers, grasping his crotch and teasing the head through his underwear.

The fighter bit his bottom lip, hissing in order to hold back the noises fighting to escape from his throat. Unlike Boyd though, Ike’s hand lingered for much longer, continuing to stroke Boyd until he was practically in agony. He placed a hand over his lap, stopping the other’s movements. Ike just quietly _hmph_ ’ed, thinking he was victorious. What he didn’t expect was Boyd gently lifting his axe and dropping it on back down his foot. “I–ahh…Captain, can I be excused?”

Ike looked at him with a bewildered expression. Oscar’s eyes were full of concern as well, seeing the apparent pain on his little brother’s face. “Boyd, what’s wrong?” Titania’s tone was that of exasperation, but also worry. Pushing her chair back and hefting her armor into a standing position, she noticed the blood oozing from his foot. “Boyd, dear lord! What have you done this time?”

“Just a minor incident, nothing to worry yourself over,” Boyd assured, waving his hands in front of him to communicate that he was okay. “I should probably get this bandaged up though…Ike, come with me?”

Just then Rhys stepped out of the door to the private quarters, a forlorn look on his face. “Oh my, what is all the shouting about? Is it Boyd again?” Rhys exhaled, looking at all the faces gauging the extent of Boyd’s injury. “Heavens, do I need to get my staff?”

“No, no, that won’t be necessary. You have a fever, remember? You’re supposed to be resting up, mister.” Oscar had a twinkle in his eye (not that anyone could see); he knew his younger brother well enough to be aware of what was going on by now. “Ike?” He looked to the swordsman, pleading with his eyes.

Ike caught onto what he was suggesting and immediately spoke up. “Right. Captain Titania, Oscar, please continue the meeting without us. We still have an hour or two, we’ll be back in time for you to inform us of the strategy on the road.”

“Alright, try not to be too long, both of you. And Ike, this is your first mission. Don’t make this kind of behavior a habit or I’ll have to report it to Commander Greil. As I was saying, Oscar, our mission is to take out the leader to the north and recapture the building…” Titania wasted no time delving back into strategy, with Oscar only half paying attention as he eyed the pair (not that anyone could tell).

Ike took this as his cue to sling the shorter man’s arm over his shoulder and lead him back to his room. After dragging him halfway across the fort, Ike sat him down on the bed, reluctantly moving his arm from his back. “You’re really crazy, aren’t you?”

“Please, it’s just a scratch. I do it all the time during training. A little vulnerary and a quick bandage and I’ll be good as new." He tried flexing his foot and winced in pain, quickly abandoning the endeavor. "Maybe it’d be best if I stayed on my back for a while, though…” he trailed off, raising his eyebrows suggestively at Ike.

“You’re impossible,” Ike shook his head as he removed Boyd’s boots, beginning to dress and bandage his wound.

“Aww c’mon, I didn’t maim myself to get us out of that ‘strategy meeting’ for nothing," he whined, emphasizing his point with air quotes. "Like we need a strategy anyways. If I charge in there with my axe, there’s no way we’ll be beaten by any ordinary bandits.”

Having finished his work, Ike climbed on top of Boyd, propping his elbows on his broad chest and looking straight into his eyes. “What makes you so confident?" His voice fell to a hush and each word carried a newfound significance. "I’ve heard quite a few stories from my father and Titania…”

Their voices were barely audible, their eyes never once breaking contact, each one just as mesmerized as the other. “Lies. Vicious lies, every one of them.”

“Prove it.”

That was all Boyd needed to hear before he grabbed the back of Ike’s head and pulled him into a deep kiss. Ike pulled himself up onto his knees, shifting his position so that his legs were on either side of Boyd’s waist, straddling him. They broke apart for a moment to breathe before Boyd sat up in bed and reigned him back in. The two of them remained in that position for some time, hands in each other’s hair and soft noises rumbling from their throats as they continued to make out, neither one remaining dominant for too long. Eventually, Ike lifted himself off of Boyd, causing him to whimper with need until he realized the other man was tugging at the hem of his shirt and lifting it over his head. Boyd joined their lips once more while he attempted to unfasten his belt in an effort to get things moving faster. Somehow, though, this seemed to make the process take even longer (Boyd's hands often lacked the finesse to pull off even simple tasks like this one), and Ike moved a hand to stop him before beginning to work on the buttons himself.

Boyd tilted his head back to allow Ike access to his neck as he began kissing down from his jaw. Ike held Boyd’s head back as he teased him, licking and biting at the sensitive skin on his neck.

“Wh-what are you doing?! Do you want Titania or Greil to see those? What about my older brother, he’ll probably kill you!”

Ike just chuckled and slid a hand down to Boyd’s chest, rubbing one of his nipples to distract him. Shuddering, but still unimpressed, Boyd lifted the other man’s chin up so he was looking him in the face. Ike groaned, annoyed at the interruption. “Maybe I want them to know. I’m a mercenary now, I can make decisions without the two of them watching over my shoulder," he argued, a little irritated by how afraid Boyd seemed of anyone knowing. "And besides, you know your brother is already aware of our little engagement, right?”

“Are you forgetting that your father carries around a very large axe? Even if Oscar didn’t show you the sharp side of his spear, one of us isn’t going to make it out alive…” Suddenly, Boyd’s expression went blank as he realized what Ike had just said. “Wait, what do you mean he knows?!” That same, empty expression had changed to one of panic and slight anger.

“Remember a few weeks ago, when we were celebrating you guys coming home from a big mission and we all stayed up past nightfall drinking?" Boyd nodded, signaling Ike to continue. "And remember how I kept telling Mist to get to her bed before she passed out in mine, but her and Rolf wanted to stay up telling scary stories?" Boyd nodded with fervor this time, urging him to get to the point. "And she fell asleep there like we knew she would, so we went to your room? Yeah, well we forgot that Oscar’s was next door.” Boyd pinched the bridge of his nose, exhaling sharply and squeezing his eyes shut. “Look on the bright side; if my old man knows, it’ll be an excuse for me to take on jobs with you. That way I can make sure you don’t do anything rash and end up getting hurt.”

The last part managed to get Boyd's attention. “Ha! You wanna watch over _me_ on the battlefield? I'll have you know you’re looking at a world-class reaver here.”

“Huh. So you’re telling me you _didn’t_ break your axe the first time you went on a mission?”

"Beginner's misfortune!"

"That's not how it goes."

Boyd huffed, placing a hand on Ike’s neck and urging him to resume his activities. “Just lay off the hickies, will ya?”

Ike rolled his eyes but complied eagerly, moving on from Boyd’s neck and trailing kisses from his chest down to his abdomen. He was about to take off his pants when Boyd sat up and leaned closer to Ike. Boyd was looking at him so fondly, he almost thought he was going to say something sweet. “Why am I the only one getting naked?” Boyd whispered, caressing Ike’s cheek. Ike was tempted to roll his eyes again, but quickly undressed himself nonetheless, enlisting the help of the other mercenary.

Boyd leaned back, crossing his arms behind his head and grinning at the boy in front of him. Ike wasn’t quite as built as him but he was still a sight to see, standing on his knees in only his boxers with his flushed cheeks and rosy lips. _They look even better wrapped around my cock_ , Boyd mused, remembering how gentle but _hot_ he looked giving head. Ike was starting to get embarrassed at the way Boyd was undressing him even further with his eyes, so Boyd spoke up. “Well, I’m still out of commission here,” he chuckled, gesturing to his injured foot.

Ike took this as a challenge and kneeled in front of the shorter male before yanking his pants down. His lip quivered slightly in anticipation. Boyd wasn’t as long as Ike but he was a bit thicker, and he was already fully hard. He always got nervous before going down on Boyd and he never really knew why. Sure, he was a little rough when he was receiving head, but that’s how Ike liked it.

Ike began teasing him, rubbing his palm along Boyd's length through his boxers, causing the other to bite his lip just slightly as his eyes started to butt over. Ike decided to take it a step further, dipping down low and rolling his back as he settled in between his legs and began mouthing his cock through the fabric, tasting a mixture of wool, sweat, and _Boyd_.

The fighter continued to watch him through half-open eyes, trying (and failing) to not let on to just how badly he needed release. He wasn't willing to admit defeat just yet, but Ike could tell he was nearing a breaking-point as he slipped his tongue between the opening in the front of Boyd's shorts.

Deciding he had driven him to a sufficient amount of madness, he tentatively slid the other male's boxers down to just above his knees, letting Boyd's aching cock spring free from its constraints. Boyd breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed his head against his pillow, uncurling his tensed abdominals and allowing a subtle smirk to spread across his face. But Ike wasn't done torturing him just yet, as he took the cock head into his mouth and gently sucked, swirling his tongue around the tip and sliding it into the slit while his hand gripped the base to hold it steady.

Boyd continued to writhe in place, loving the sensations Ike gave him, yet hating the price they came at. There was always a caveat when it came to foreplay; until Ike was lying on his back, panting, or on his hands and knees with Boyd thrusting into him without abandon, he always had to have a say in it. It only made putting him in his place that much more satisfying.

Ike started to increase his pace, going deeper and faster on the cock in front of him. He didn't like to admit it, but he almost enjoyed this as much as Boyd, sometimes even more he felt like. Going nice and slow, only sucking just past the head while tentatively lapping at the shaft like a cat laguz could be just as painful for him.

Boyd finally picked up the slack as well, taking a more dominant turn as he started to fuck Ike's throat, going just a little further with each thrust. Ike's throat matched the tempo to take in more and more, and he started to feel fuller every time his cock was forced back into his mouth. He had only a moment to catch his breath each time and had to fight to suppress the gag reflex rising from his lungs. This, right here, was what he longed for: one of Boyd's calloused hands tangled in his hair while the other rested around his neck; his head being forced down while Boyd's hips thrusted his cock even deeper down his throat; the raw, unfiltered grunts that meant the fighter was deep in pleasure.

Those same grunts became more intense, and more frequent, until they slowly began turning into whines and Boyd's movements became shakier. Ike made up for the other's fading aggression by speeding up and going as far down as he could; pulling his mouth off his dick, only for it to go right back in and struggle to reach an even greater distance than before (despite him already having gone as far as humanly possible on numerous occasions).

Boyd could feel himself coming closer to his climax, but knew by now not to waste his time warning the other. Ike could read his body language like a tome and knew exactly when it was coming, but that only gave him more of a reason to keep his mouth right where it was. Boyd's lips parted ever so slightly and the faintest gasp escaped between them, while his shoulders lost the ability to support his head and slumped back against the headboard. His back arched as all the muscles in his body tightened and his cock swelled harder than it had all this time. With one last jerk he came inside Ike's mouth, the swordsman gladly swallowing as much as he could handle. What little remained, dribbling out of his mouth, Boyd pushed back in with his dick, until Ike had gotten every last drop down and he was licking the semen that continued to seep out of the head clean.

Boyd's breaths were loud and heavy as he struggled for air, all the while collapsing back into a reclining position and grinning dumbly at Ike, who appeared just as spent. He had all the telltale signs of someone who had just given an intense blowjob: his chest rose and fell; his cheeks were flushed and his lips slightly swollen; his neck was reddened from being choked; and beads of sweat fell from his forehead and collected on his brow.

Ike stood from his position one leg at a time, still feeling worn out by their session. He glanced around the room, searching for any sign of his discarded clothes. Spotting his breeches flung over the sill of the open window, he made a motion to reach for them before Boyd's hand caught his arm and pulled him back.

"Don't think I'm done with you just yet," Boyd smiled, hefting Ike up onto his lap. "We still got another hour before we're expected." He kissed him softly this time, sliding his tongue into his mouth while his hands roamed towards his backside. Tasting himself on Ike like a strong ale always managed to turn Boyd on, even though he had just came.

"Really? Again?" Ike questioned, cocking one eyebrow.

"You still haven't gotten off…" he glanced down at Ike's hard-on, "…and from the looks of it, you desperately want to."

"I don't know if _desperate_ is the word I'd use, but…"

Boyd squeezed his bulge roughly and Ike tried his best not to cry out in both pain and pleasure. "But what?"

"Ah–uh–nothing."

"No, keep going. I wanna hear what you have to say."

"Shut the hell up," he mumbled, pressing their lips together again. Even then, both men could feel the faint motion of the other's lips smiling into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot for now, but I have the next chapter storyboarded in case I ever get around to writing it (which probably won't happen, let's be honest (it depends on whether or not anyone has any interest in the story and how little self-respect I have at the time)).
> 
> In the meantime, I'm finally (finally) getting around to finishing some other fics and hopefully writing some new content, so stick around! (Or don't. You probably shouldn't, actually.)


End file.
